25décembre
by Fan-atikk
Summary: en ce 25décembre elle est née, en ce 25décembre elle est morte, il souffre mais vie d'amour et d'eau fraîche. 'ou presque'


Le vent s'engouffra dans mes oreilles, faisant siffler mes tympans, tendis que le froid glaciale s'empara de ma chair chaude et dénudé, ainsi que la blancheur extrême qui agressa mes yeux.

Tout était blanc, cette nuit, il avait neigé.

Je fermais mes yeux, et fit tomber un minuscule flocon qui s'était silencieusement déposé sur mes cils, alors que j'avançais à petits pas, faisant attention de ne pas tomber à cause du verglas.

Tout était si blanc, et pur, lisse et frais, que j'en eu presque le tournis.  
A chaque période de noël c'était ainsi.

En ce jour, le 25décembre, juste après Noël, tous était chez eux, à fêter cette fête sans grand intérêt pour moi. Décorations, festivités, famille, repas partagés, feu bouillant, ou encore jouets à gogos s'étalaient dans les maisons pleines d'enfants et d'adultes qui s'amusaient et rigolaient entre eux.  
J'aurais aimé partager cette merveilleuse fête autour de ma famille et mes amis également, si trois ans auparavant n'était pas arriver cette chose cruelle qui m'a fais haïr ce moment de bonheur et de complicité qu'autre fois j'aimais partager avec tous.

J'avançais donc à petit pas feutrés sans réfléchir quel chemin empreinté, j'avais tout mon temps. Alors mes pas m'emmenèrent à destination, sans que je n'y prenne garde.

Un champs tout blanc. Voilà ce qui s'étendait devant moi.

La neige recouvrait la terre tel un manteau, le froid dénudait les arbres, qui, au printemps étaient si beaux, et le vent faisait tournoyer les flocons qui, un à un, se déposait sur des amas de neige.

Presque instinctivement je marchais dans la neige et me retrouvais devant un des amas, plus petit que les autres, mais tellement plus important que les autres pour moi.

J'enlevais mes gants gris de laine et de ma main blanche et chaude, retirais la neige glaciale.

Celle ci, d'ailleurs, s'empressa de me griffer la main. Très vite, ma peau pâle devint rouge.

J'en eus assez vite fini avec la neige, qui découvrit quelques lettres les unes raccrochés aux autres.  
Je restais debout, sans attendre quoi que ce soit, ni même espérer quelque chose, juste en contemplant cette hiver rude, cette pierre grise, et ses lettres noirs.

De nombreux souvenirs vinrent s'emparer de mon esprit mais un seul fut complet…

Je la revoyait, onze ans plus tôt, dans cette salle blanche et immaculés, avec pour seul couleur, celle de la peau des médicomages. Tous s'affairaient autour d'elle, cette femme si banale aux yeux de tous, mais si unique aux miens. Ses cheveux touffus et humides de sueurs s'étalaient sur ses tempes et l'oreiller alors que sur son visage, un masque de souffrance l'emprisonnait.

Sa bouche si douce et rieuse s'était transformé en une grimace de douleur, ses yeux malicieux étaient fermés et tous ses traits étaient tirés.

Elle souffrait.  
Se courbait.  
Respirait à peine.  
Hurlai la mort. 'dirait on'

Puis, dans un dernier hurlement, d'autre s'en suivirent, mais d'une voix plus aiguë, plus douce…

Si j'avais pu exprimé ma joie par des hurlements, je l'aurais fais. Seulement voilà, rien ne sortais tellement j'étais émerveillé. Elle regarda elle aussi l'enfant, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses douce lèvres. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et murmura le nom «Carly».

Puis, alors que j'allais dire une paroles, quelque chose, elle hurla.  
Les médicomages s'empressèrent de retirer l'enfant, alors qu'on m'expulsait, sans pour autant y arriver.

Dans un dernier souffle, elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait. Sur le coup, je ne réagit pas. Puis, sans prévenir gare, je couru à elle, et m'effondrais sur son lit. Mille et une fois, sûrement plus, je l'a pria de ne pas me laisser, que je l'aimais, et que j'avais besoin d'elle. Seulement voilà, jamais elle ne se réveilla.

J'avais donc décidé de la mettre dans le cimetière de ses parents et amis gryffondore décédés au combat. Cela faisait maintenant Onze ans qu'elle m'avait laissé avec une petite fille sur les bras, et aujourd'hui, Carly allait avoir ses onze ans, rentrerait à Poudlard alors que ma femme et sa mère était morte il y a également onze ans.  
Jamais je n'en ai voulu à Carly d'être en vie alors que sa mère est morte suite à son accouchement, mais moi même je m'en voulais, je ne savais pas pourquoi.  
Alors depuis one ans, chaque matin à 5heure, j'allais voir Hermione, et lui racontait notre année. Car il était juste impossible pour moi et pour le bien de ma fille que j'aille la voir plus, ou alors je sombrais dans une dépression nerveuse.

Je soupirais, et quelques larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues rosies par le froid.

Soudain, une main se déposa sur mon épaule.  
Je me retourna et vis deux petits yeux bleu avec une touffe de cheveux brun.  
Je souris.  
Elle seule avait réussi à raviver ma vie. 


End file.
